grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Faire
Battle Faire was an Arena Event in Grand Sphere and is the second event of the game. It was preceded by Goliath's Ascension and followed by Summer Gift Festival. You were able to access this event in the Arena. It started after maintenance on September 18, 2015 and ended on September 25, 2015 at 3:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on September 18, 2015: Ranking Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned. Ranking information can be confirmed via the Rankings button located on the Event page. It may take some time for ranking results to be displayed. Final Ranking results will be tallied up and displayed in order after the event ends. In the event of a tie, the final ranking will be decided based on which player has the highest amount of total event battles, or whoever has dealt the highest total damage during the event. Challenge Rewards Earn points to receive special event challenge rewards. Earn the required amount of points to fulfill a Challenge objective. Rewards are obtained through Challenges on the home page and will be sent to your Inbox. Challenge Rewards can be confirmed by accessing the Rewards screen on the Event page. Event Challenge Rewards can be received until 9/25 at 3:00 am PDT/PST. Points earned during the event will be deleted after the maintenance on 9/25 at 3:00 am PDT/PST. 'Point Challenge Ranking' Earn points to achieve Event Challenges. Rewards are obtained through Challenges on the home page and will be sent to your Inbox. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will participate in special, limited-time Arena battles against other players to see who can gain the most points. 'Battle Faire' Battle Faire is an event in which players use special tickets called "BF Tickets" to participate in PvP battles. 1 "BF Ticket" is necessary for each battle. If you win a battle, you will receive 200 Pts. If you lose a battle, you will receive 40 Pts. When the battle starts, sometimes a "Challenger Attack" will happen. Defeat the challenger to receive 400 Pts. 'BF Tickets' BF Tickets are a special event item necessary to participate in event battles. How to receive BF Tickets: * 1. The Event page (once daily) * 2. Clear Quests * 3. Rare Scouts * 4. Battle Faire Set Automatically receive 3 BF Tickets once daily by accessing the Battle Faire Event page. Unlike Bounty Tickets, there is no limitation on how many tickets you may possess. BF Tickets will restock the following day. Tickets can be received as item drops after regular Quests are cleared. Tickets will not drop after clearing Daily Quests and Fairy Quests. Unused BF Tickets will be deleted once the event has ended. 'Normal Arena' The normal Arena is still accessible for the duration of the event. The normal Arena can be accessed by pressing the 'Normal Arena' button at the top of the Event Arena page. Event points cannot be earned through battles in the normal Arena. 'Other' Event battle victories will not be taken into consideration for normal Arena Victory Count Rewards. Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items and rewards removed and may be banned from Grand Sphere permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Arena Events